1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism adapted to an electro-mechanical lock and an electro-mechanical lock therewith, and more particularly, to a transmission mechanism for driving the latch assembly to be in an unlocked status and an electro-mechanical lock therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an electro-mechanical lock utilizes a gear transmission mechanism to transmit a torsion torque outputted by a motor, so as to drive a clutch mechanism of the electro-mechanical lock to engage with or disengage from a latch assembly. When the gear transmission mechanism is forwardly driven by the motor, a pushed structure on the gear transmission mechanism can drive the clutch mechanism to engage with the latch assembly of the electro-mechanical lock. Accordingly, a torsion torque exerted by a handle can be transmitted to the latch assembly, so that a user can open the door by rotating the handle. When the gear transmission mechanism is reversely driven by the motor, a spring can drive the clutch mechanism to disengage from the latch assembly of the electro-mechanical lock. Thus, the torsion torque exerted by the handle cannot be transmitted to the latch assembly, so that the latch assembly can keep in a locked status.
However, the conventional pushed structure for driving the clutch mechanism is disposed on the gear transmission mechanism. It results in structural complexity of the gear transmission mechanism and disadvantages of assembly. Moreover, when the gear transmission mechanism drives the clutch mechanism, the gear transmission mechanism is also exerted by a reaction force applied by the clutch mechanism, resulting in that the gear transmission mechanism is easily worn. As a result, it reduces life of the electro-mechanical lock and thus disadvantages the electro-mechanical lock in the market.